coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 2004
2004 was Coronation Street's forty-fifth year. 269 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 2004. Episodes Main cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Shelley Unwin. Bev Unwin (until June). Liz McDonald (June to November). Charlie Stubbs (from September). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. Deirdre Rachid. Blanche Hunt (from June). Tracy Barlow. Amy Barlow (both June to September and October onwards). Liz McDonald (part of November). *2a Coronation Street - Maria Sutherland (until February). Fiz Brown. Candice Stowe. Claire Casey (May to November). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Norris Cole. *4 Coronation Street - Fred Elliott. Ashley Peacock. Joshua Peacock. Claire Casey/Peacock (from November). *5 Coronation Street - Les Battersby. Kirk Sutherland. Cilla Brown (until May and from August). Chesney Brown (until June and from August). Janice Battersby (June to July). *6 Coronation Street - Tommy Harris. Angela Harris Katy Harris (May to July). Craig Harris. *7 Coronation Street - Blanche Hunt. Tracy Preston/Barlow. Amy Barlow (all until May) Danny Baldwin. Frankie Baldwin (both from June). Jamie Baldwin (from July). Warren Baldwin (from August). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Platt. David Platt. Nick Tilsley (until March). Maria Sutherland (February to March). Sarah Platt. Bethany Platt. (both from May). *9 Coronation Street - Jack Duckworth. Vera Duckworth. Tyrone Dobbs. *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw. Todd Grimshaw (May to September). Jason Grimshaw. Sean Tully (from September). *12 Coronation Street - Steve McDonald. Karen McDonald (until December). Liz McDonald (February to March and part of November). *13 Coronation Street - Sally Webster. Kevin Webster. Rosie Webster. Sophie Webster. *Corner Shop flat - Sunita Parekh (until November). Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Janice Battersby (until June and from August). Leanne Battersby (from June). *15a Victoria Street - Nick Tilsley (from March to July). Maria Sutherland (from March). Liz McDonald (end of November onwards). *16a Victoria Street - Roy Cropper. Hayley Cropper. Patience Cropper (part of February only). *17a Victoria Street - Todd Grimshaw. Sarah Platt. Bethany Platt. (all until May). *18a Victoria Street - Martin Platt. Katy Harris (until May and from August). *19a Victoria Street - Ciaran McCarthy. Tracy and Amy Barlow (September to October). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Williams. *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike Baldwin. *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Dev Alahan. Maya Sharma (until August). Sunita Alahan (from November). *Nightingale Terrace - Harry Flagg. *26 Palmer Street - Charlie Stubbs (until September). Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Most Popular Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Winner) *Most Popular Actress: Suranne Jones (Winner) Tina O'Brien (Nominee) *Most Popular Newcomer: Sam Aston (Winner) *Most Popular Actor: Bruno Langley (Nominee) Royal Television Society *Soap Coronation Street (Winner) BAFTA *Best continuing drama Coronation Street (Winner) TV Quick Awards *Best soap Coronation Street (Winner) *Best Actress: Tina O'Brien (Winner) *Best storyline: Todd Grimshaw/Jason Grimshaw/Sarah Platt triangle (Winner) *Best newcomer: Sam Aston (Winner) The Celebrity Awards *Best newcomer: Sam Aston (Winner) *Woman of the year: Suranne Jones (Nominee) *TV cast of the year: The cast of Coronation Street (Winner) *Sexist female of the year: Tina O'Brien, Nikki Sanderson, Suranne Jones (Nominees) *Sexiest male of the year: Ryan Thomas (Nominee) Category:2004 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year